1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier; particularly to an air purifier capable of releasing ozone, negative ions and static electricity.
2. Background of the Invention
As the level of living grows, people ask higher and higher quality of surrounding environment air. On the contrary, due to the increase of population density, industrial production, construction and auto exhaust, dust and the germs increase, the ozone layer is damaged and the negative ions, which are helpful to the human body, decrease correspondingly.
From another point of view, animals also need a high level of air and environment quality. When a livestock farm is full of odors, which might be from garbage, excrement or other contamination, animals will have slow growth. Besides, contamination will pollute the livestock per se: harmful bacteria caused thereby will pollute the meat quality. The dust generated by treading of livestock also harms their growth.